


Soulless Sam In Charge

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Soulless Sam In Charge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dildos, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex in a Car, Soulless Sam Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Soulless Sam has a liking for BDSM and Dean begins to enjoy but at what cost.





	Soulless Sam In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you WuvWinchesterHugs and WaywardNana for editing for me! Check out my follow up series of Dom Dean takes Charge.

Part I Dom Sam  
Sam comes back without his soul and Dean doesn’t know what is wrong, but he does know Sam is acting very different. He kind of likes it.

Dean wakes up and it takes him a minute to realize he can’t move. His eyes snap open and he looks around him. He thinks there might be danger but all he sees is his brother watching him with a predatory look.

“Sam, what am I doing tied to this post?” He is trying very hard to remember how he got there. He recognizes the motel, but he is very confused.

“Well Dean I know we haven’t had sex lately and I was wanting to try something different.” His tone is very casual, but his eyes are intense. That is when Dean realizes he is staring at a very naked very aroused little brother. Well not little there anyway. He looks down and finds himself naked, but he seems to have something attached to him.

“Ok that sounds great but what the fuck is attached to my dick?” He is starting to panic but tries to be calm because he doesn’t know if he will be injured.

“Nothing to worry about just be a good boy and I will tell you. Good boys shut their cock whore mouths unless of course there is a cock in it.”

Dean stays quiet because this is not a situation he is in control of and he can tell he won’t be unless he plays along. On the other hand, this is all pretty hot as he is used to being in control. 

“What a good boy you are Dean. I know you are smart so listen closely. What is on your thick very fucking hot cock is a suction device. It can make you very happy. However, I hold the controls and you have to make me happy first. If you understand please nod for me.”

Dean nods slowly. He is not one to say no to sex in any way he can get it.

“Very good. Now for more information. You are attached to the pole and the only thing you are in control of is your head. You can turn it and look around but if you do not obey me I will tie it down as well. For now, we will experiment and find how this will work best. The only time you will speak beyond moans and groans is when I ask you to. When I ask, you respond with the answer and Sir. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir” 

“I like the sound of that. Then I think you just need to remember the happier you make me the happier I make you. You get to start by sucking my cock. The better you do the better your reward.”

Sam moves the ropes to help get Dean to his knees while still being attached to the pole. He re-ties Dean on his knees with his ankles together behind the post.

Dean opens in preparation and finds a metal ring is inserted between his teeth. It has leather ties that are now secured behind his head.

“Good boy for taking the gag. This will allow me to fuck your mouth without asking you to open up.”

Dean is not sure if he likes it, but he just goes along with it for now. Sam walks up and slips his cock in the metal ring. He runs it over Dean’s tongue. The sensation is weird and slightly gagging but he gets used to it. Sam begins to fuck deeper and the spit begins to slide down Dean’s chin as he can’t swallow with the gag.

“Don’t forget to push the spit out with your tongue so you don’t choke. I love all that spit you are making I like my cock nice and sloppy.”

Sam runs his cock underneath Dean’s chin to rub the spit on it and as it drips down his cock he stuffs it back in Dean’s mouth. The moaning and spit is increasing. Dean’s cock is bobbing even though it is in the suction device. 

“You are doing very well, my sweet cock whore. If you hold out a little longer I think you can have a reward. But first we need to take this up a notch.” The evil smile on Sam is enough to make Dean’s eyes go wide as he can’t imagine what that means to Sam. 

As Sam is shoving his cock down Dean’s throat deep, he stops and holds on to Dean’s nose cutting off the air for a couple seconds while Dean’s throat convulses with the need for air. Dean is starting to panic when Sam lets go and pulls out his cock at the same time. There is so much spit that Dean’s chest is wet, and it has gotten down to Dean’s pubic hair and onto his own cock. Dean’s eyes are watering hard from choking. His face is a mess of tears and spit. He is moaning, and his cock is proof he is on board. 

“You’re an excellent cock whore, so I think you deserve a little treat.” He pulls out a remote and on the lowest setting turns on the suction. As soon as Dean feels it his eyes roll back, and he is wiggling from how amazing it feels. It is like a mouth on him. He is moaning louder, and more spit is coming out. As suddenly as it starts it stops. Dean’s eyes snap open and they are pleading for more. Sam chuckles.

“I see you now have an idea how much of a treat you get. I think you might be even more invested in being a good cock whore now. We are going to take out that gag now for a bit. You can relax your jaw for 5 minutes and I will return for the next bit of fun.” He removes the gag and takes it to another room and then Dean is alone for a few minutes. As he moves his jaw around and rolls his shoulders he begins to wonder how long this is going to last. He doesn’t mind a little fun but if this is too long he's gonna to go a little stir crazy. His cock disagrees wholeheartedly; as long as it gets that amazing suction back he can be here as long as Sam wants him to.

When Sam returns, he’s carrying a little riding crop. It's made of black leather and looks soft, but Dean has no idea what that could be used for.

“What is that?!” Dean demands, then immediately snaps his mouth shut, realizing his mistake.

“Oh Dean, what a naughty cock whore.” Sam's look of sorrow is not real and his cock jumps as he lashes out quick as a cat and smacks the crop against Dean’s nipple, hard. He flinches as he cries out a little but somehow manages to keep his mouth shut.

“A quick study I see. That's no fun. But not to worry. this can be used for pleasure too.” He smiles sadistically as he rubs it along Dean’s thighs in gentle circles. Dean moans a little and closes his eyes. Sam continues circling Dean's thighs, then lightly taps it over the same spot. Dean jerks, but moans loudly, cock bobbing in agreement.

“You like a little pain I see. Excellent.” His wicked grin is kind of scary, but Dean is too excited now to be scared. Sam rubs under his balls. Which makes Dean nervous, but he only sighs when the crop strikes his thighs again. Sam rubs and then smacks on both thighs, alternating between the two, then ups the ante by making the smacks harder. Sam is watching Dean’s cock twitch with every smack. Sam starts groaning and absently stroking his cock as he sees the painfully red skin. Dean had been reduced to moaning loudly and trying to move into the hits. He feels his orgasm rising, worried if that will get him in trouble, so he blurts out,

“Keep this up and I’m gonna cum before you can stop me.” His eyes are completely apologetic, but Sam nods.

“I understand. There's an important rule I forgot to mention. You must ask permission to cum. So, while I do have to punish you for speaking without permission, I am pleased you were thinking ahead.” Sam then gives him a sharp stinging smack to his stomach with no warning. Dean hisses but just nods, taking it. He receives 4 more hits, which helps to ward off the orgasm. Dean’s breathing becomes heavy, but there's no denying he's getting more turned on with every hit than the suction. Sam, watching all of this, sees it in his pupils and his breathing.

“You are one kinky cock whore. I think there's something we need to explore here.” Working with the ropes Sam gets Dean on his feet. He lets him get some circulation back in his lower legs before securing him facing the post instead of away from it, arms high above his head, making so he's nearly standing on his tip toes. He secures a spreader bar between Dean’s ankles to keep his feet wide spread. Dean’s trying to get his bearings in this new situation when he feels a different kind of fabric on his back, with many different strings on it. He tries moving his head to look. Then he hears a whistle and thongs spread out over his back. The pain is sharp but warm after. He grunts and shifts but is still turned on.

“My Dean you are quite the slut for pain. I think we need to push you a little.”

The next minute he's receiving blow after blow on his back, butt and upper legs. He moans and grunts and shifts on his toes. He is breathing heavy and when he manages to speak, it's barely a voice at all. 

“S-s-sir, may I cum?” 

“Yes you may. You have been such a good cock whore, Dean.” Sam slips off the suction device and gives him a few tugs on his nipples and a few blows to his back and before he knows what hit him, Dean’s shouting as his cock spurts cum all over the post and floor. He's so amazed he could cum that much, untouched.

“Thank you, Sir.” By this point he no longer cared if he was punished. In fact, he's counting on it.

“While good etiquette is important, you need to be a quiet cock whore.” Sam smiles wickedly as he uses a hand to start tugging Dean’s cock. Under Sam's rough pulling, it plumps back like it wasn't tender and softening just a minute ago. He pulls out a leather strap and wrapped it around his cock and balls to keep them both erect and from cumming without Sam’s permission.

“This little restraint will keep you at least partially erect and you won't be cumming without my permission. You are very good, but I plan to test your limits.” Dean shivers at the excitement, but is still unsure of exactly where this is going to go. 

“Cock whore, I need to go get a few more toys.” With that he walks away, and Dean is just hanging their waiting. After a couple minutes without Sam returning Dean is confused. His arms are starting to fall asleep and it is annoying not being able to touch the floor with flat feet. He is starting to be a little angry after 10 minutes.

“Sam. Where are you Sam? This is very annoying.” 

“You are talking without permission, you little cock whore. But since I have more to gather, your punishment will come in a bit.” Sam is talking from nearby, but Dean can’t see him.

A while later Dean is struggling because his muscles are getting tired and he's started shivering from the cold. The restraint on his cock is uncomfortable. Finally, Sam walks back in and smiles at Dean. He lowers the ropes, so Dean can stand flat footed and brings his arms down and ties them behind his back. Dean sighs in relief, until a smack happens on his thigh near his erection. Hopping a little Dean gives Sam a darker look.

“I suggest you wipe that look off your face before I begin to put weights on that gorgeous cock.” The look on Sam's face isn’t playful anymore, so Dean tries to blank his face out. Weights do not sound fun. At all.

“Good. Now let’s say we get back to your limits, big brother? I think it's time you pleasured me a little more. Down on your knees.” Sam helps Dean do so. Dean looks up hopefully; this sounds good.

“Now you will eat me out. If you behave, then you’ll get another reward. If you don't, then I'm gonna give this little silk tie I’m putting on your cock a hard pull.” He ties the silk around the head of his cock. This is really starting to worry Dean. As Sam turns around and bends over, Dean concentrates on the beautiful hole he loves to suck and fuck. He goes in with general flat tongue licking and circling. This gets him moans and builds up his confidence. He starts sucking a little and pushes his tongue in and he gets an actual gasp and he hears Sam’s hand start jacking himself as Dean works harder. He starts to fuck him with his tongue as deep as it will go, which gets Sam to push back into his face. Dean starts moaning from his brother’s excitement. As his cock bobs, the silk tickles it and he's so occupied, he forgets to concentrate. He pulls his face back to moan and look at his cock. Without the contact Sam looks back and with a wicked grin he tugs on the silk twice, hard, and Dean jumps and groans at the sensation. The silk pulls on him a little, but it really isn’t as bad as he was worried it would be. He manages to get back to it, so it doesn't escalate to painful. He dives right back in, sucking and licking until Sam is so busy jerking himself that Dean feels a little more playful and Dean licks a few times more and then gently bites Sam’s ass. This causes Sam to orgasm hard with a shout and Dean’s cock wants to follow so badly. But with the restraint, all he feels is a lot of pressure but no release. He groans and wiggles, desperate for friction. Sam finally stands up and turns around, getting Dean back up to a standing position and kissing him hard and with a lot of lust. He takes off the spreader bar.

“That was so hot. I want you to fuck me hard and fast.” He takes the silk tie from around his cock, walks Dean to the nearest bed and unties his arms, so he can help. He lays flat on his back and helps guide Deans huge dripping cock inside him. Sam throws his head back and moans, arching his back as Dean starts snapping his hips and going as fast as he can. The feel of Sam around his cock makes him feel like he's in heaven, floating on cloud nine. He closes his eyes and just thrusts as hard as he can. Sam reaches up and begins pulling on his nipples and lightly scratching his belly. Dean begins to growl as he feels the orgasm building, but he still can’t release. Sam watches him and after a few minutes of Dean whimpering and still thrusting, Sam takes one hand and pulls hard on a nipple and the other undoes the restraint on Dean's hard and throbbing cock. Dean can feel himself going and feels the change, feels the orgasm ready to rise out of him like a speeding bullet, but quickly, he yells.

“MAY I PLEASE CUM SIR?!”

“You may, my cock whore.”

What happens next was something Dean had to be told about later. He cums so hard, his body locks up and makes him pass out. Sam has to hold him up, so he doesn't fall off the bed. Sam gently lays him down on his back and takes off the ropes as he sleeps. He gets a washcloth and cleans him and the bed, then covers Dean with a blanket. When Dean finally wakes up, he feels very confused. He knows something fucking awesome happened, but he can’t really remember much after Sam said yes. Sam is grinning nearby.

“Sleeping beauty finally wakes, I see. That was one hell of an orgasm. If i didn't know better, I'd think you like playing like this.”

“I never had any idea I did. The best part was you in charge. I just always had in the past, but this change made things so much hotter.”

“I agree. We need to make this a regular thing.”

“What possessed you to think of this Sammy?” Dean asks, out of curiosity more than anything else.

“Not sure, just felt like I wanted to. Go back to sleep. We don’t have to go out on our next case until tomorrow. Use what time we got left to rest up. Enjoy, big brother.”

Dean smiles, settles back down and nods off rather easily. Sam watches him for a while. The sex was amazing, but he has no idea where the idea came from. He knows something is wrong with him, but he doesn’t really feel like doing anything about it for now.


End file.
